Double Duck (character)
Double Duck '''(the code name is '''DD) is a secret identity of Donald Duck, The secret agent of the Agency, designed to Max Monteduro, Fausto Vitaliano and Marco Bosco, which debuted for the first time in the same story on April 29, 2008. The character's name is Double Duck written attached, with the two D uppercase, but often to indicate the saga and especially the first story is written off. The official paternity of this character was assigned to the screenwriter Fausto Vitaliano, but other artists from the editorship of Topolino contributed to the creation of the saga, such as the colorist Max Monteduro and the screenwriter Marco Bosco. This character was born under the direction of Claretta Muci who, however, could not follow the publication because in 2007 she was replaced by Valentina De Poli. Appearances The character's appearance is of course the Donald Duck, but it is clearly different for the elegant outfit. When the unlucky dagger falls in the shoes of the limpid secret agent, he wears a sophisticated stylist. He wears a satin blouse, a black waisted waistcoat and a bow tie around his neck. Two twin wrists and a red carnation on the pocket of the black jacket. Character Double Duck, however much the same person as the Ungainly Dick, is a winning character. The Agency's spy never loses, ends up every mission brilliantly and always succeeds in taking advantage of the misfortunes of which he is inevitably the victim. From this point of view it does not deviate much from the heroic Paperinik, even the living antithesis of Donald. However unlike Paperinik, Double Duck has a brawling and graceful attitude that Paperinik rarely assumes, if not in some novel noir stories or in the Pikappa Saga. In addition, Double Duck, except for the profession, has nothing to do with secret agent Qu-Qu 7, another alter ego of Donald. Qu-Qu 7 is a loser. He must always be in the anguish of Uncle Paperon, he can not escape his malady and clumsy, and has Paperoga's cousin as his shoulder. Agent Qu-Qu 7's adventures are comic and absurd stories in which agents of P.I.A. Have to deal with psychopathic and megalomaniac enemies, but DoubleDuck puts forward probable missions, in an excellent and professional way, without ever having any misfortune. A characteristic of the character of the character that emerges in the course of the saga is its continuous and ever-increasing frustration that arises from the feeling of feeling used. In numerous missions (Souvenir de Paris, Thermal Heart Mission, Hunters and Prey ...) the DoubleDuck agent is kept in the dark of the real agency strategy and maneuvered by his superiors as if he were a simple punch in their hands. For this reason, DoubleDuck has expressed a desire to give up the secret agent career a few times. History Dagger for pure casualty was recruited by a newly founded espionage body: the agency, then headed by Hecs X. He was forced to wear the secret agent's clothes and to wipe out a criminal plan of the Organization, a Powerful international malpractice association. After this adventure, Double Duck was subjected to a mnemonic reset treatment and returned to his life of simple paperwork, not keeping any memory of his short acting career one day. One day, you do not know exactly how much time later, Agent Kay K relocated Donald and reveals his spell. The agency, now headed by Jay J, needs his help again to capture the notorious international Red Primerose spy, which Double Duck finds to be just the same chaotic Kay K. Bringing up this mission brilliantly, Double Duck agrees to stay in a permanent and available service to be in touch for further missions. His fourth mission takes place in Paris. In the French capital, the intrepid papero finds that somebody inside the agency wants to eliminate it for some events related to his first mission but he does not remember. After being shot dead by a mysterious sniper in Cairo, Double Duck begins to investigate his past, but finds that all the files concerning him have been deleted. During an exercise set up by the new director, Double Duck manages to capture Gomes, his mysterious assassin, but someone inside the agency eradicates his memory so that he can not speak. Double Duck, he understands that he has a dangerous enemy among his own companions and decides to undergo treatment of mnemonic recovery and regain the memories of his past. DoubleDuck learns all the details of his first mission and has clashed with the Chief of the Chiefs, the number one of the Organization, yet he does not disclose the identity of the traitor. The agent then collides again with the Chief of the Chiefs and succeeds in arresting him. Actually Double Duck agent brilliantly completed twenty-three missions, and managed to find out the identity of his enemy. Trivia * In an article Luca Boschi stressed that the style of building tables and stories in general is due to the PKNA experience without which Double Duck probably would not exist. Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Adults Category:Sensational six